Play with Fire
by puzzlesarmy
Summary: Konoha was splitt into 4 very different parts. There was a time where only 2 parts existed until the wars started and the North and the South side both broke into another side, the east and the west. What's gonna happen when Naruto, a boy interested in the world and adventures, asks his friends to come along to travel to the problematic west side that was in the state of emergency?


**Hello, this is just an Introduction and Prologue to the main Characters of my new Story, Play with Fire.** **It's a modern, war au story. If there is already a story like this, I didn't know, I've never read a story like this. I just thought of this after listening to some music, so any** **similarities are pure coincidence.**

 **Disclamer, I (sadly) do not own any of the Naruto characters, ****if there will be characters I own, I will announce it.**

 **Inspired by the song _Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz featuring Yacht Money._**

Uzumaki Naruto: 17 years, tall, muscular, tanned, low-key romantic, happy-go-lucky on the outside, overthinker on the inside, afraid of being alone, family is #life, friends are considered family, studying is the worst thing in the world, still he's a good student (after getting scolded several times by his middle school classteacher, Iruka), a sunny boy (literally), high-key protective (but likes to get protected too from time to time), strong af (emotionally and physically), gay but closeted, great actor (if acting as if he's crushing on his female best friend, Sakura, counts), has a thing for bad boys which is funny because he's a good boy (most of the time), lives in the East of Konohagakure.

Haruno Sakura: 17 years, average height, probably the strongest girl Naruto has ever known, Naruto's best friend since primary school, Love-Hate relationship with Yamanaka Ino, low-key likes getting protected by Naruto, she could protect herself if she wanted to though, loves clubbing with her friends, usually tends to hang out with boys rather than with girls, "don't fuck with me" attitude, dislikes being alone, annoyingly smart if you ask Naruto, lives in the East of the city.

Inuzuka Kiba: 17 years, a few inches taller than Naruto, rebellious, gets into trouble at least once in a week, "the most troublesome person on earth" if you ask Shikamaru, needs to be saved a lot, inseparable from Akamaru (his best friend and dog), cats are ew, the only one that doesn't notice Hinata's crush on him, love-hate relationship with Naruto, hard shell with a soft core, original Norther but moved to the east when the wars started

Uchiha Sasuke: 18 Years, tall, pale af, hates sunshine as well as the beach, "what is romance?", gay and will kill you if you dare to say anything against that fact, smart-ass, likes being in danger, but don't rescue him he can handle it, finished school a year ago, living in the moment, realist (tends to be pessimistic at times), risktaker, smokes since he was 15, seems emotionless on the outside but is like the most emotional person you'll ever know (at least on the inside), doesn't get why people would care about him, a whole fighter, doesn't live with his family anymore, low-key religious, sort of cares about his friends, never really talks much, has a thing for older men, typical bad boy (not really but yeah), secretly afraid of failing and being a disappointment, lives in the West of the city.

 **[Before I forget to mention it, Naruto and Sakura don't know Sasuke, at least not yet. Also, Konohagakure is a big city, not a small village.]**

 ** _Small Prologue_**

"Yo, Sasuke! Ever heard of ' _the_ _setters'_? They are from the south!" Suigetsu exclaimed in an excited way. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not looking at him at all. He was busy playing some stupid game on his phone. The uncomfortable chair screeched when he moved a little, making Suigetsu snort. The Hozuki laid on his belly on their couch, turning his head to look at Sasuke who said close to him.

"I told you, you've gained some weight."

The raven shot him a glare at that comment.

"Didn't you want to tell me more about the Setters?" He asked to keep himself from hitting Suigetsu's dumb smile out of his face.

"Right! They are known to set things on fire. Duh, I know, but they are from the south! They might become dangerous for us. Let's eliminate them!" Sasuke sighed as he put his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Just because they are from the south doesn't mean we should get in trouble with them. How many times have I told you already, we won't fight anyone unless they provocate us in any way." He explained, once again since Suigetsu didn't seem to understand shit.

"But, they're from the south!" Suigetsu cried out.

"So what."

"They think they're better than us!" Suigetsu now sat on the couch, facing him leaning forward.

This sentence even made Juugo sigh.

"Not all southers are the same." Sasuke agreed with a simple nod. Only 3 years ago, some southers and northers tried to rule the west and east side, since then east and west work together. These sides were the poorer places, while north and south were the rich parts of Konohagakure. Sasuke himself used to live in the South when he still lived with his family, same goes for Juugo. They have been friends for more than 7 years now, while they got to know Suigetsu 3 years ago.

Since the small war inside the city, there would have been times where people tried to kill each other just because of where they were from. Sasuke used to be one of those killers, he'd help his family until Itachi, his brother, told him what exactly was going on. Sasuke didn't understand it at first, but then he became part of Itachi's cult, Akatsuki. Well, it wasn't Itachi's, but he was part of it too. Akatsuki was quite well-known for trying to make peace instead of war, still they'd kill if there wasn't another way. Because of his Pride and independence, Sasuke left the cult, once Itachi and him moved to the west side and started to form a group himself.

At first Juugo was the only one that was on Sasuke's side, but then they found Suigetsu who tried to find his Parent's murder. Since then people became part of the group and eventually left. It was a come and go thing. They were pretty well-known on the west side, not only because they sometimes worked with Akatsuki, the probably most well-known rebels on the west side.

"I think we should fight them once they step on the west side's ground." Sasuke shook his head.

"They are really well-known in the south! The south would give us a little more respect if we eliminate them." Suigetsu tried to change the Raven's mind.

"Even after all the people that have died.. They still say it's legal to kill people. I wonder if that will be the case forever." Juugo mumbled into his pullover.

"We shouldn't complain about it, Juugo. It's the only way for us to gain popularity."

"It's not. Killing people doesn't make us popular. They just start to fear us." Before Suigetsu could say anything, Sasuke raised his voice again.

"Let's head out and look for people that could need our help."

 _Meanwhile on the East side._

"The south and north side are said to get ready to head out to the west side. For now there aren't any more informations as to how many people will head out nor is it said what they are even looking for. Please, if you have friends or Family on that side of the City, inform them to be careful and-" Naruto turned the Tv off.

"Hey, I wanted to watch this!" Kiba, his best friend yelled at him. The blond didn't say anything, making Kiba a little bit worried, though he didn't like to show it.

"You know someone on the west side?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't think so, but I don't like to know that the wars still haven't ended.. Why do they even do that?" Naruto asked loudly and frustrated, a shiver ran down his spine when his Mother put her hands on his shoulders from behind him.

"Before the wars started, the city was just parted into north and south, the west side was part of the south while east belonged to the north. Of course they want to get their city parts back. They want to only have North and South in this city." Kushina explained.

"You used to live in the North too, right Mrs. Uzumaki?" Kiba asked formally, making the redheaded woman nod.

"It was even worse when east and west were created."

"Do you think the west hates the east, Mom?" Kushina smiled.

"No, east and west get along pretty well, surprisingly."

"I hate this.. I'm really afraid there will come a huge war between all sides." Suddenly Minato walked into their small living room and sat down beside Kiba.

"Some day, there will be a bigger war. Once the south and north are ready to reclaim their parts of the city. West and east won't be able to win the war without helping each other." Kushina threw her husband a warning look. She knew Naruto was a peaceful person so this wasn't helpful at all.

"I like to believe that the north is more.. normal than the south." Kiba mumbled.

"Why can't they just get along? I like to live in the east, fuck south and north. West is fine, I guess." Naruto whined, he got up from the couch he was sitting on, walking to the window to look out of it.

"Hell, the westers are almost as crazy as the southers. Ever heard of Akatsuki? They kill to make _peace._ As if that's the best way to bring peace."

"I want to see it for myself.. the west is even poorer than the east. I want to see the west side." Naruto made his Parents gasp in surprise.

"Uzumaki Naruto! That's way too dangerous!" Kushina was the first to talk. Kiba nodded along with the woman's words.

"Oh come on! I'm strong enough to protect myself. Maybe Sakura can come with me."

Now it was Minato's turn to say something.

"Pulling someone else with you.. I'm not sure if that's the correct way."

"You don't say anything against his idea to even go to the west, Minato?!" Kushina yelled at him.

"I think it's a good idea. Better now than once the war is getting out of hand. West and east support each other, he should take that opportunity. You know Naruto is interested in Adventures." Naruto smiled at his Father thankfully. He knew Minato would be on his side, since Minato was a lot like him even though it didn't seem that way. His father used to travel a lot before the wars started. He has seen all sides. Naruto was really proud to have a father like him, a father that was also interested in the world and the problems in it.

"You can't be serious! You really want to support him?! It's too dangerous!" Kushina was on the verge of tears.

"Of course it is, but you should trust him! He's nearly an adult, he's not a child anymore."

"He'll always be my baby." Kiba snorted at Kushina's comment, making Naruto glare at him.

"You can't always protect him, Kushina. Let him see the other sides. Believe in him."

Naruto raised his voice after being quiet to listen to his Parent's argument.

"Maybe Kiba will come with me. I won't go alone, I promise, mom." Kiba threw a disbelieving look at Naruto.

"I guess I lost this argument." Kushina sighed in defeat.

 **That's it for the Prologue.** **Feel free to give feedback.** **I hope there aren't any typos or grammar mistakes.** **See you next time, P.**


End file.
